Anniversary
by Sueona
Summary: When Asami sees Akihito getting close to another male, his rage comes out. What happens if his rage lashes out on Akihito?
1. Break Up

Disclaimer: The characters of Viewfinder belong to Ayano Yamane.

Warnings: Angst, minor abuse, smex, language. (Rated R)

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, hints of Akihito/OC

Summary: When Asami sees Akihito getting close to another male, his rage comes out. What will happen if his rage lashes out on Akihito?

Notes: Hello, readers. This was going to be an oneshot, but it turned out differently since it would have been too long (Very long), if I continue to write on it. So, I plan to have two other parts to this story. Here is the first part and I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.

Part I: Break Up

As more grey smoke raises, a strong voice echoes out behind the cloud of smoke, "I want you to find every piece of information on this person and want a report back within an hour." When two of his bodyguards glance at him, he sneers out, "Now!" Like magic, they both bow their head and leave his office. While tapping his fingers against the desk, Asami thinks, "He better not be doing what I think he is or Akihito will regret it." Since the morning, after hearing about the younger man going around another male and being very friendly, the yakuza has been making his men's lives a living hell. Stomping out the cigarette, he growls out, "That damn little brat will regret it."

Across the city, at a small restaurant, Akihito runs over to the table and sits down. As he gives a friendly smile, he asks in an excited voice, "Did they give it to me?"

Rolling his eyes, Benito sighs out, "Yeah, you got it." While leaning forward, he asks in a whispering voice, "What is the real reason for taking up this dangerous job?" When the photographer only smiles to reply, he sits back and shakes his head. For almost a month, he has tried to get his co-worker from doing something this dangerous. As he takes a slip of coffee, he retorts, "You do realize these guys will kill you if they catch you."

Akihito responds, "The thrill of the chase is the best part." When the other man glares at him, he laughs out, "Oh, stop it. It is my job and I enjoy what I do." After drinking the rest of his drink, he checks his watch and groans, "Oh, shit, I forgot. I have a meeting to go to." Without saying another word, he jumps up and leaves.

When he notices the photographer's cell phone laying on the table, Benito tosses money onto the table and runs out of the restaurant. While running toward the younger man, he yells, "Hey, Aki! You left this behind!"

Turning around, the photographer takes the phone and mumbles, "Thanks. I would be in for it if I lost this."

Meanwhile, in the black of the limo, golden orbs narrow even more to notice the younger man laughing and shaking his head at the other man. True rage races up and wants to finish the person, who is to close to what is his. When he dials a number by heart, he lights up a cigarette and waits for the call to be picked up.

Across the street, Akihito tells Benito, "Sorry, but I already have plans."

Benito replies, "Well, at least let me drop you off to your meeting."

Before he can answer, his cell phone goes off and Akihito answers it quickly, "Hello."

A strong cold voice replies, "I'm waiting."

With a frown, the photographer mumbles, "You can wait a little longer."

Asami responds, "Oh. Guess that guy is important."

Snapping his head up, hazel orbs look around while Akihito asks, "Are you near by?" The only answer he gets is the phone going dead. As he notices the black limo, he shakes his head and wonders how he could have missed that when he walked out of the restaurant.

As he turns his head to notice what his co-worker is looking at, Benito asks, "Is everything all right? You aren't in trouble again?"

Blinking his eyes, Akihito answers, "Not at all. I got to run." Before the other man can stop him, he runs across the street to the waiting limo. For once, he really wished the yakuza wasn't so forceful on him. When the bodyguard steps out and opens the door, he nods his head and slides inside. Before Asami can say anything, the photographer growls out, "Do you mind me having a life and doing my job!?"

Asami replies coldly, "Yes, I do mind in fact." Grabbing a hold of his lover's arm tightly and pulling him close to him, he whispers in a dangerous tone, "You better not have any ideas of being unfaithful to me."

As he blinks his eyes confused by the yakuza's words, Akihito is ready to yell that the older man has lost it. Then the thought of who he was with just moments ago come to mind and he can't stop himself from laughing. When those golden orbs narrow at him, he chuckles out, "You think I was trying to get with Benito." Falling off the seat onto the floor of the limo, he grabs his stomach to calm down his laughing fit. As he looks up to see the same cold calm face, he states between laughing, "Benito . . . Benito is . . . is a co-worker and . . . and that's it."

When he exhales grey smoke from his mouth, the yakuza asks, "Why would you need to see a co-worker for a month outside the work place?"

Leaning back against the leather seat, the photographer growls out, "You have your goons following me again! You swore to stop that!" As he folds his arms over his chest and turns his head away from those fierce eyes, he mumbles, "Fuck off, Asami. So what, I have been hanging out with a co-worker slash friend." Of course, he knows by now that his older lover isn't going to let this go so easy and want to know everything. This time, he has no plan of answering because what he is about to do is something for the other man. By taking down his lover's rival the legal way since he already heard that Asami can't touch this group at the moment without raising more problems. When did he start to justify things concerning the yakuza? Then again, this group are worse than the man sitting across of him.

Pulling his lover to him, Asami can't control his anger and lashes out at the younger man, "Do not think I will spare you if you betray me."

Even knowing that he is playing with fire, Akihito snaps back, "Tell me, Asami, how many times have you betrayed me! You tell me to not be unfaithful and there are two reasons I haven't! But what about you!? Have you been faithful to me!?" It wasn't hard to notice the other lovers around the yakuza. Oh, he finally accepted that he belongs to Asami, but he knows the other isn't his. It does hurt him over and over, but he notices the older man always returns to him. That has to mean something. As he squirms out of the hold and flops back into his seat, he mumbles angrily, "Don't answer that question. I already know the answer to it."

As he slams his hand right by the younger man's head, Asami growls, "You better watch that tongue of yours, Akihito. You might just tick off the wrong people." Without waiting for a comment, he kisses Akihito forcefully and demanding. When the photographer opens his mouth, the yakuza invades the mouth with his tongue, claiming what is his.

Like always, fear and desire runs through his body. How can one man bring Akihito to a state like this? As he feels the stronger body against his, he moans into the kiss. No matter how hard he tries, he always gives into the older man. When he grabs the suit jacket tighten, he pulls his head back to feel spilt running down his chin. While golden orbs stare at him hungrily, he pants out, "I . . . I . . . am not . . . not being unfaithful."

Pushing up the photographer's shirt with his hand to feel the soft smooth skin, Asami breathes out, ghosting his lips against Akihito's, "You better not or you will not know what hits you." As he pinches the hard nipple, he moves his lips near the photographer's ear.

Akihito's breathing starts to become heavy and shivers run down his back. When he feels the wet warmth against his skin, he moans lowly. Once again, everything is thrown out of his mind and he is swallow into lust. While running his hands down the suit jacket, the photographer starts to loosen the jacket. When he opens it up, he leans up and moans, "Asami . . . Asami, need . . . need to feel you."

Bitting below the ear, the yakuza licks at the bite mark. When he pushes the younger man down onto the seat, he coldly retorts, "I want to know why you are around that man." As his lover shakes his head, he leans over the body and tugs at his tie. Giving a warning look down at the other man, he sneers at Akihito, "You will tell me sooner or later. I don't think you would like the later part."

As he squirms under the older man, Akihito remarks, "We are almost at my apartment." When he watches Asami roll down the window and orders the driver to drive around until he tells them to stop, he struggles and raises his hands to push the yakuza off of him. By now, he should know better than to outsmart his lover. It never works the way he thinks and his lover comes out on top anyway.

Pushing the hands down above Akihito's head, he uses his tie to bind the wrists to the seat belt. As he forces the photographer's legs apart by putting his body between them, Asami asks in a teasing voice, "How long will you keep quiet about it if I do this to you?" With those words, his hand moves over the clothed groin and rubs to bring pleasure through the younger man.

While his hips buckle up to gain more of the touch, the photographer thinks everything over. He knows that he will spill one way or another. The question is will he be able to stand this slow torture. As he shakes his head, he groans out, "A job."

As he unzips the jeans, the yakuza questions, "What kind of job?"

Everything starts to turn to a haze inside his mind. Trying to gain some air into his lungs, he blurts out, "To catch some . . . some criminals . . . criminals in the act." When he feels the strong hand grab him, he moans loudly. Before anything else can be said, he feels his jeans ripped off him quickly. While those hands work their magic on his body, Akihito tosses his head back and forth. All the while, moaning out Asami's name. When he can't take anymore of the teasing, he begs, "Oh, gods, Asami. Please . . . Please . . . Please."

Leaning down, Asami kisses those panting lips hard and roughly. As he runs his hands over the body under him, his lips move over to the photographer's ear and he breathes out, "You are mine, Akihito. You have no freedom in this world." Without waiting for a smart remark, he pushes inside the other hard and rough.

Grabbing the seat beat tightly to make his knuckles turn white, Akihito screams out, "ASAMI!!" The pace is fast and hard. As he feels the older man suck on his neck, marking him to be the yakuza's, he moans out weakly, "Please. Touch me. Touch me. Oh, god, just touch me. Asami." When receives what he wants the most, he thrusts his hips up to meet Asami and moans. Sweat starts to roll down his face and the photographer groans, moans, and whimpers.

As he squeezes Akihito's cock, Asami asks in a growl, "Who do you belong to?"

Blinking his eyes to stop the fireworks, the photographer tries to form words but all that comes out are moans. When he feels the hand tighten, he yelps and tries to remember what the older man just asked him.

Asami sneers out, "Who do you belong to, Akihito?" He thrusts harder than the last time to make the other man whimper.

As he bangs his head against the leather seat, Akihito screams out, "YOU!" Finally the hand releases its tight hold on his cock and a finger runs across the slit, which makes him arch up and cum with a loud moan. Within a few thrusts, he feels semen run down his thighs to let him know his lover released inside of him. Falling back down onto the seat, he pants and tries to calm himself down from the mind blowing sex. From half-open eyes, he watches the yakuza clean both of them up and tuck his soften cock back inside his pants like nothing happened. When he is dressed and untied, he rolls to his side, mumbling one word before falling to sleep, "Bastard."

--

When he wakes up, the photographer finds himself in his own bed alone. It never changes but still he has the lingering presence of the older man. As he sighs and turns over to look at the clock on the night stand, he groans softly from the pain racing up his back side. His lover was very rough with him in the limo and he hasn't felt that roughness for a long time. As he hears a banging sound, he frowns and slowly gets up. While the banging noise doesn't stop, he screams out hoarsely, "I'm coming!" When he opens the door, he blinks his eyes to see Benito standing there. Leaning against the wall, Akihito asks with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you doing here?"

Benito responds, "Damn, Aki, you look like you have been running for days."

In the back of his mind, Akihito wants to say that it is because his over jealous lover decided to mark his claim on him in the harshest ways. As he yawns, he mumbles, "You didn't answer my question."

With a small smile, Benito answers, "Well, I thought you were in trouble. You just don't seem the type to be in the company of a rich person. I got worried when you didn't answer your cell. So, I came to see if you were all right." By this time, he is inside the small apartment. As he glances over the younger man, he asks, "Was that person a source?"

Moving slowly to the couch, Akihito replies, "You can say that." When his friend sits across from him and gives him a look, he refuses to say anymore than that. The less people know about his relationship with the most powerful figure in the underworld, the safer everyone would be. Feeling his hands in Benito's hands, he pulls back and mumbles, "I'm taken."

Tilting his head, Benito retorts, "Aki, I really like you. Even if you are taken, I'm still here for you." When the other gives him a look, he sighs out, "As a friend. So, if you have a problem, you can tell me anytime. I'll listen."

It would be nice for the photographer to tell someone about everything, but he keeps his mouth shut. When he admitted to himself that he felt more for the older man, Akihito swore to himself never to reveal the relationship. One reason is because everyone knows who Asami Ryuichi is and that will just cause more problems. With a smile, he lies, "Everything is great." When his phone rings loudly, he grabs it and answers, "Hello."

Kou replies, "Hey, Aki. Want to hang out tonight?"

Akihito answers, "That sounds good since I will be out of touch for a few days. Got a job to do." While listening to his friend whine about his jobs, he laughs out, "Yeah, yeah. Tonight at the bar. Got you. See you and Takato there." Hanging up, he looks over at Benito and asks, "Care to hang out with me and my friends tonight? We still got to talk about the job."

Benito mumbles, "Hmm, Aki, you forgot, didn't you?"

Blinking his eyes confused, the photographer asks, "Forgot what?"

Sighing, Benito answers, "You have to go to a party tonight with me to take photos." While watching the young man quickly call his friend and talk for ten minutes, he shakes his head and retorts, "Be ready by six and I'll pick you up."

As he smiles, Akihito replies, "Yeah, I'll be ready. Talk to you tonight." The other man shows himself out and the photographer leans back against the couch. When he notices a note on the table, he picks it up and reads it to himself.

_Akihito, _

_Come to the Club at ten tonight. If you do not come on your own, then I will send my men to get you. _

_Asami_

Balling up the note and tossing it into the trash, he growls out to himself, "Damn bastard. Thinking he can order me around." As he shakes his head, he slowly gets up and goes to get ready for the day.

At Club Sion, Asami sits in his office, balling up the report on his pet. As he inhales the cigarette deeply, he exhales grey smoke slowly. It calms him down for about two seconds before rage comes back. While rereading the report to know that the guy from the other day went to his pet's apartment, he wonders if it could be possible that the younger man is trying to piss him off. Putting out his cigarette, he orders his men, "Follow him and tell me what he is doing." Once the bodyguards leave quickly, he rubs his forehead to stop the on coming headache. Tonight he will need his entire focus.

--

Around six in the evening, the photographer is picked up by Benito and driven to the party. Since it was a high class party, Akihito wears a nice suit and hopes some of these people didn't know who he really was. After all, the yakuza forced him to parties before and this would be the crowd that Asami deals with. When people start to chat and dance, he snaps a few shoots of the place.

Walking over, Benito asks, "Want to dance, Aki?"

As his face heats up, Akihito mumbles, "No thank you. I told you earlier that I'm taken."

When he leans against the wall, Benito questions, "Why didn't you invite your lover? You could have." As his co-worker continues to snap pictures of the people, he sighs out, "You are hiding something about your relationship. It makes me think that you don't want it but can't walk out of it."

While setting his camera down onto the table, the photographer turns around to face his co-worker and snaps out, "It is not your business about my personal life, Benito-san." When those green orbs widen, he snorts out, "I told you that I'm not interest. So, drop it." Turning around, he feels the need to walk around and find the waiter to grab a glass of wine to relax him. Benito hit to close to home. Oh, he does wish to stay with the yakuza but sometimes he wants to walk away and never look back. As he walks through the crowd, he hears loud laughter. When he turns the corner, he freezes and his heart starts to pound. Before being caught, he leans against the wall to hear every word being said.

A soft sweet voice rings out, "It will not work. He will find out. Ryuichi, maybe it is time . . . "

Asami replies coldly, "No. He will not find out at all."

As he peeks his head out, Akihito lets tears fall to see the older man kissing a very beautiful woman. Without waiting for being spotted, he walks through the crowd quickly. Anything to escape the pain in his heart. Why did it surprise him so much? After all, he already knew the yakuza had other lovers. How could he not? Always wanting to take down the older man to only see others walk in and out of the yakuza's life. So, why does it hurt him more right now to see the act? When his arm is caught in a grip, he struggles and mumbles, "Let me go."

As he looks at the younger man, Benito asks in a concern voice, "What is wrong, Aki? If I upsetted you this much, I'm really sorry."

Turning around to see his co-worker holding onto his arm, the photographer whispers, "Take me out of here. I don't care where we go. Please, Benito."

Handing the photographer's camera to him, Benito nods his head and walks out with the other man into the night. When he slides into the car, he questions, "What happened in there?"

With a bitter chuckle, Akihito mumbles sadly, "My personal life."

Benito offers, "You could come over to my apartment and we can drink our sorrows out. Then maybe you can tell me why you are in tears."

As he leans his head against the window, the photographer responds, "Over your apartment and drinking sounds great to me. As for me talking, I'll think about that."

Back at the party, an old man walks over and snickers, "Nice to see you two finally getting along."

Pulling back from the kiss, Asami smirks and retorts, "Looks can be misleading. Don't you agree, Saro?"

As her hand slaps across the yakuza's face, Saro yells out, "You fucking prick! How dare you touch me!?" Even if she knows her life is on the edge right now, she refuses to back down from a fight.

Before she walks away, the yakuza grabs her arm tightly and growls out, "You aren't going anywhere!" As he pulls her to him, he whispers coldly into her ear, "You wish to die right here and now. I'm not him who will be soft to you or mislead you about this world." When the old man shakes his head and walks away, he pushes her away and sneers out, "I have no time for an useless woman. If you wish to fight foolishly, then do it on your own."

As she watches him take a few steps, Saro grabs his arm and pleads, "Stop, Ryuichi. I... I..." With her head turn, she mumbles, "I just don't know what to do anymore. He is so different now and there is more than I didn't tell you."

When his golden orbs watch her shake, Asami asks, "What else did you leave out?"

Dropping her arms to her side, Saro whispers, "He is abusing me, Ryuichi. I have no where to turn, but to you."

As he stares at her to see her looking so defeated, the yakuza sighs out, "Fine." When she lifts her head to look at him, he orders, "You will do everything I tell you to do. I will help you but you better not do anything foolish."

--

Two hours later, Akihito sits there and stares down into the glass that he hasn't touched for five minutes. When he feels a hand on his shoulder, he jumps startled out of his thoughts. As he gives a soft smile, he explains, "The person I'm with was at the party and not alone." While watching Benito take a seat across from him, he continues, "It isn't like we have a relationship. It is sex and that's it. Nothing more than that."

Benito questions, "For him?"

Lifting his head to stare at his co-worker sadly, the photographer mumbles out his answer, "Yeah, for him. I'm nothing to him and that isn't going to change ever."

As he tilts his head, Benito asks, "Why stay with him then? You could leave the bastard anytime."

After finishing the glass of beer, Akihito sighs out, "I don't know. I thought it over and over but always came with no answer to that question." Could it be that he fears what the yakuza will do if he leaves him? He is just fooling himself. It was never fear that kept him with the older man. Deep inside he knows the answer to the reason why he refuses to leave Asami, but he doesn't want to admit it to himself. If he does, then his world will crash down.

While his hand wipes away the falling tears, Benito retorts, "I wished it was me that you fell for. I would give you everything that you deserve." Without thinking twice, he leans forward and kisses those thin lips.

As his eyes widen from such a gentle kiss, the photographer freezes and his mind isn't working right. Before he can think it all over, he returns the kiss. Why should he be faithful when Asami isn't? When he pulled up from his seat, he moans softly to feel the kiss deepen. While being walked into a different room, he starts to unbuttons Benito's shirt. As he lands onto a soft bed, his hands run up the other's man chest. While feeling Benito's hands on him, he thinks, "His touch is so gentle unlike Asami. It is like he thinks I will break if he touches me harder." Something snaps within him and he raises his hands. Pushing the other man away from him, Akihito screams out, "Stop!"

Pulling back quickly, Benito blinks his eyes to over come the aroused state he was just in. While watching the younger man start to sob, he asks, "Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?"

Not up for answering those questions, the photographer quickly climbs out of the bed and fixes his clothes. As he runs out of the room, he grabs his jacket and cell phone. How could he use someone to get back at the yakuza? All he wanted to do was hurt Asami in the worse ways possible and he was thinking about being with someone else to do it. Before he can run out of the apartment, his arm is grabbed. Turning around to face Benito, Akihito sobs out, "I was just using you to hurt him!" As his arm is released, he bolts out of the apartment and down the stairs. The cold night air sobers his mind up.

--

At Club Sion, Asami raises his voice over the phone, "What do you mean you can't find him!?" As his cigarette breaks in half, he throws it into the ashtray. When he hears the last place his guards saw him at, he growls lowly and slams the phone down hard. Grabbing his jacket, he barks out, "Akira, get the car ready. I have a meeting." Without a question, Akira gets the car in front of the club quickly and every other of his men back up a few steps. As he feels the anger soaring through him, he slides into the limo and mumbles, "I will make that man pay." The trip to Benito's apartment only takes ten minutes and he climbs up the stairs with two of his best men.

Inside the apartment, Benito cleans up the beer cans and the dishes. When he hears a loud banging on his door, he hopes it is his young co-worker coming back. As he opens the door, he is pushed inside roughly and cold golden orbs glare at him. While seeing the other two men behind Asami, he asks, "What do you want?"

Asami growls out his question, "Where is Akihito?" Already he feels like smashing this guy's face in and making death very painful. Holding a tight control onto his anger, he scans around to notice the younger man's camera, sitting on the table. Before the other man can lie, he sneers out, "He was here since his camera is here. Is he still here?"

Flopping onto the seat, Benito responds rudely, "Whatever reason you are looking for Akihito, he isn't here any longer. He took off about hour ago." When the two big men start looking through his apartment, he snorts out, "I told you he isn't here. And what the hell do you want with him!?"

As he slams his hand right near Benito's head, the yakuza growls lowly and dangerously, "Do not go near what is mine again or hell will be paid."

Jin walks to his boss and responds, "Takaba-kun isn't here, boss."

Standing up straight, Asami smirks down at Benito and asks, "Not good for him? Or did he not enjoy your touch?"

With a glare, Benito snaps out, "Don't know. He was pissed that he would use me to hurt you and took off. He can't be unfaithful to you but you sure the hell can show off your other lovers in front of him easy. He saw you with someone at the party tonight."

When he realizes what the younger man saw, Asami walks out of the apartment with Jin and Akira. As he lights up a cigarette, he orders, "Find the brat before he gets himself in trouble."

--

Across the city, at a huge apartment place, Yasuka watches the young man pace around in her living room. As she sighs deeply, she asks, "What kind of trouble are you in?"

When his head snaps up to stare at Yasuka, the photographer questions, "What makes you think I'm in trouble?"

With a raised eyebrow, Yasuka snorts out, "Hmm, let me see. First you came to me which isn't like you. Second you are pacing my living room and putting holes into the floor while mumbling to yourself." As she takes a sip from the wine glass, she continues, "That would seem that you are in trouble and big time too." Walking over to the bar, she asks, "Did anyone follow you?"

As he flops onto the leather couch, Akihito answers, "Of course not. I lost the goons." When she turns around to stare at him, he sighs out, "Love problems."

Leaning against the bar, Yasuka states, "Your father isn't going to like to know about you being involved with a dangerous person. Oh, and don't forget her. She will be having a heart attack that her baby is in this life."

Giving her the middle finger, the photographer snorts out, "Drop it. It isn't like I asked for it to start with."

Yasuka responds, "I can take care of it if you are forced into this."

Akihito sighs out, "Save yourself the trouble, Yas. You wouldn't have enough fighting power to take on Asami."

As she chokes on her wine, Yasuka hits her chest to stop choking. When the young man closes his eyes, she yells out surprised, "You mean Asami Ryuichi!? The most powerful figure in the underworld!"

Without opening his eyes, Akihito mumbles, "Yup, that's him. I'm his pet or sex toy. Whatever you want to call it."

Yasuka retorts, "Your fucked with that one. I can't help you there."

As he opens his eyes and leans his head back to stare at her, the photographer mutters, "Some help you are."

Setting her glass down, Yasuka replies, "Oh, please, don't tell me you didn't ask for it. You and your justice, Aki. Be lucky he didn't remove you from the picture." As she refills her glass, her hazel orbs watch the photographer throw his arm over his eyes. Filling up another glass, she walks over and hands him the drink.

While taking the drink, Akihito asks, "Where did it go wrong?" When her hazel orbs look at him, he continues, "I mean our family. At one point we were close to each other. When did that change?"

As she sets her glass down on the table, Yasuka answers, "She remarried to a man who couldn't stand me. He threw me out when I was old enough. What did you accept me to do out in the world alone?"

When she lights up a cigarette, the photographer questions, "So you had to get involved with yakuza? You could have done . . . "

Yasuka glares at her brother and snaps, "I am not going to discuss what I choose in my life to someone who doesn't understand. At least you still had a home, Akihito. Somewhere to shelter you. I had nothing but the clothes on my back. I survived through the cold world." As she stands up quickly, she retorts, "You can stay for the night but don't think I'm going to break a truce for someone like you. Brother or not, you aren't of the world I live."

As she walks into her room, Akihito sighs to himself. While they grew up, he always looked up to her even if she was only four years older than him. They never fought and she was always protective of him. When he fishes out his cell phone, he notices three miss calls. The first two are from Benito. One of his message was saying that he was sorry. The other one was a warning that some guy was looking for him. When he listens to the third message, he closes his eyes to listen closely to the deep strong voice of the older man's. All it said was to call Asami and that he would explain everything. What was there to explain? Didn't he have enough pain? With tears pouring down his face, he sighs out sadly, "Asami."

Inside the bedroom, Yasuka sighs to herself and peeks out of the bedroom to notice her brother crying himself to sleep. After two hours, sitting by the window and thinking over everything, she stands up and walks out into the living room. As she covers the young man up, she whispers, "I will always protect you, Aki-chan." With that said, she leaves to take care of some business.

--

A few hours later, Asami yells at everyone who gets to close to him or reports that they still didn't find his pet. As he opens the pack of cigarettes to only find out that all the cigarettes are gone, he growls to himself. When there is a knock at the door, he retorts coldly, "You better be telling me you found him."

Jin pokes his head in the office and mumbles, "Asami-sama, someone is here to see you and this woman says it is about Takaba-kun."

With a raised eyebrow, the yakuza responds, "Let her in." When the door is opened, all the way and Jin ushers a young woman with sunglasses in, he watches his bodyguard leave quickly. As he pulls his drawer open and pulls out another pack of smokes, he asks without looking at her, "What is it about Takaba?"

As she snorts softly, Yasuka answers, "Surprised you didn't call him by his first name even in the presence of someone else. Are you afraid what people would think if a powerful man like you are in a relationship with another guy?"

Snapping his head to stare at the woman, Asami growls out his question, "How did you know about my relationship with him?"

Yasuka snorts out, "If you call it that. For your question, he told me." When those golden orbs glare at her, she introduces herself, "My name is Kobayashi Yasuka."

When he remembers the name quickly, Asami leans back and asks, "How would he know someone like you, Mrs. Kobayashi?" This woman is the wife of one of his powerful allies but his old friend passed away, leaving everything to his wife. As he finds it strange for her to being wearing sunglasses inside a building, he questions, "Is something wrong with your eyes?"

As she takes off her sunglasses, Yasuka answers, "Nothing is wrong with my eyes, Asami-sama. My deceased husband told me to never cross the line with you and that I could go to you for help. It would seem that I will be crossing the line, not able to hold up my word." When she looks up, she states deadly and coldly, "You harmed something I swore to always protect. But we can settle this business like. You, Asami-sama, would just have to stay away from Akihito for good."

While staring into the same color eyes like his lover, Asami stands up quickly and snaps out, "I will not bow down to your demands, Mrs. Kobayashi. Even that your husband was a good friend to me, I will not give my claim up on Akihito ever. He is mine."

Standing up without fear in her hazel orbs, Yasuka responds, "You act like he is a piece of furniture. He is a living human being." When the older man stares at her unmoving, she asks, "Do you at least care for him?" As she notices a slight shift in his expression, she replies, "I see." Those unreadable orbs show something for the photographer. It reminds her of the man who took care of her. Taking her seat again, Yasuka sighs out, "He is at my apartment, crying his eyes out. It can become annoying."

With a raised eyebrow, Asami asks, "Why tell me this? Just a moment ago, you were willing to go to war against me to protect him."

As she leans her head on her hand, Yasuka answers, "My husband taught me this life well and told me about you, Asami-sama. I would have to be totally insane if I went to war against you." When she stands up, she snorts out, "I told my dear brother to never ask me for help in anything that involves my life because he wouldn't gain it from me." Tossing a piece of paper onto the desk, she mumbles, "Just don't ruin my place, Asami-sama."

At Yasuka's apartment, Akihito wakes up to warmth. As he notices the blanket, he smiles softly to see his sister cares a little for him. When he sits up, he calls out, "Yas?" No one answers and he looks at the clock to see it is almost six in the morning. Standing up, he hears his stomach growl. Walking to the bathroom, he thinks, "First clean up and then eat. I have to be out of here before Yas comes home." After spending almost an hour getting cleaned, he walks out to find a nice breakfast on the table. As he scans the area, he calls out, "Yas?"

A maid walks in and replies, "Oh, Madam Yasuka said that you would still be here and to make sure you had breakfast." With a small bow, she continues, "It is nice to meet you, Takaba-kun."

While watching the maid walk out, the photographer sits down and starts to eat. Even with his stomach growling for more food, he plays with the food instead since he can't stop thinking about the yakuza. Last night was hell to him and now he has no idea what to do. Should he return to Asami? Can he really run away from the older man without being caught? As he slumps down even more into the seat, he groans out, "Asami is going to kill me for even letting it go that far with Benito."

A dark voice asks behind him, "And how far did it go, Akihito?"

Turning around to knock over the food onto the floor, Akihito stares straight into golden orbs that only read anger. As he tries to form ideas of how the man found him, he sighs out, "I see my sister paid you a visit." Without waiting for a response, he starts to clean up the mess he made. Anything to prevent from looking into those cold eyes. When he is pulled roughly up from the floor, he yelps in a pain.

Tightening his hold on the small wrist, Asami growls out, "Did you sleep with him?"

As the breath is knocked out of him being pushed into the wall hard, the photographer groans out, "No." When those cold eyes narrow at him, he states, "Almost did, but I pushed him away." Falling onto the floor hard by being thrown down by his lover, he screams out, " I fucking saw you kissing a woman at that party! You weren't being faithful . . . "

Without thinking twice, Asami's hand raises and he slaps the photographer across the face. As he watches the younger man cover up his face with his hand, he snaps, "You fool! That woman is nothing. I was protecting her and that is it."

Lowering his head and continuing to hold his face with his hand, Akihito thinks, "Asami has never done this to me before. Maybe being rough to me but never really harmed me like this. I must have driven him past his control." As he is pulled up from the floor, he whispers, "You can't except me to know if you don't tell me anything. You act like I should have known that it was an act. I . . . I seen so many people walk in and out of your life like nothing. I . . ."

As he lifts Akihito's chin up to look straight into his eyes, Asami replies, "I am not a man who can easily share things. If I tell you, then your life is in more danger than it is already." When he pulls back, he sighs out, "Grow up, Takaba. I told you once to wise up if you didn't want to land in dangerous situations again."

Before the older man can walk out, Akihito grabs Asami's arm and asks in a pleading voice, "What do you want me to do? How can you ask me to be yours and not think I want the same from you?"

Turning to glance at the younger man, the yakuza retorts, "I can't be all yours." When those hazel orbs look up at him in sadness, he questions, "Can you leave the life you know? Are you willing to turn your back on your friends and your family just to protect them from the cruel underworld?" Silence is met to his questions. As he pulls his arm away from Akihito, he speaks up, "I can't be all yours because you don't understand the life I live."

When the other man walks out, Akihito falls to his knees and sobs to himself. What did all that mean? How is he suppose to figure it out? As he shakes from the sobs escaping him, he pulls himself together. While standing up, he whispers, "It seems that I can't be with you ever again."

Outside the apartment building, Yasuka leans against the brick wall and watches the powerful man walk down the stairs. Lighting up a cigarette, she asks, "What damage do I have to clean up?"

Asami answers, "There is no damage."

As her hazel orbs glance at him, Yasuka mumbles, "I was talking about Akihito. What emotional scars did you leave on that poor boy?"

When he turns to look at her, the yakuza replies, "He is your brother. You should know what his emotional . . . "

Yasuka cuts him off, "Akihito and I aren't close. Not anymore. I shut that life out completely, Asami-sama." As she stands up straight, she states, "You understand that course of action on my part. Akihito isn't my brother and hasn't been for a long time."

As he watches her throw the cigarette onto the ground, Asami responds, "Akihito is a fighter. He'll pull through this like he has done many times before." With that said, he walks away for good.

Inside the apartment, Akihito grabs a few of his things that he brought and walks out. When he looks over at his sister, he mumbles, "For what it is worth, it was nice to see you again, Yas." Without waiting for a response, he runs down the street. It is time for him to move on with his life. This time, he has a chance to have a life without danger in it. After an hour of walking, he walks up the stairs to and knocks on the door. When the door opens quickly to show off a worried face, the photographer asks, "Care to have dinner with me, Benito?"

Notes: I hope you enjoyed the first part. I'll try to have the next part up within a couple of days. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Choice

Disclaimer: The characters of Viewfinder belong to Ayano Yamane.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairing: Akihito/Benito, Asami/Yasuka

Summary: When Asami sees Akihito getting close to another male, his rage comes out. What will happen if his rage lashes out on Akihito?

Notes: Thanks for all the comments I got for the first part. I was surprised to see how many comments I got. Thanks very much. I hope you enjoy this part. Please do tell me what you think.

Part II: Choice

With a kind smile, Benito pulls the photographer inside and asks, "What happened?" As he runs his hand over the slight red face, he continues to question, "Did he do this to you?"

Flopping down onto a chair, Akihito responds, "It is over between him and me. It is time for me to move on." Easy to say those words but to know that it hurts somewhere inside of him. Of all the things he went through to have the older man was never enough for them to be together. It will take time to heal the wounds that are in his heart, but he is a fighter. So, he'll fight back and start anew.

As he takes a seat next to the younger man, Benito asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

While turning to stare into green orbs, the photographer answers, "He and I are from two different worlds and we won't give our world up for the other. It would never work out with us." When did he give up on things so easily? Then again, this time there is no turning back. There isn't a way to fight for something that he will never gain.

Benito stands up and grabs two cans of beer. As he hands one to the photographer, he replies, "For a new life wherever it'll lead you."

As he toasts the other, Akihito retorts, "Yeah, a new life. Freedom." Drinking the beer, he wonders if he really can forget all about the yakuza, who somehow pushed his way into the photographer's life. When he watches Benito stand up, he asks, "What about that dinner?"

With a smile, Benito answers, "I would be honored to. How about tomorrow night?" When the younger man nods his head, he agrees, "Sound good. I'll pick you up around five."

At Club Sion, Asami sits behind his desk. As his golden orbs stare down at the reports on Akihito, he sighs to himself. Why is it this one person who can bring such emotions within him? Picking them up, he takes his lighter and lights the papers on fire. As he throws them into the trash can, he watches the papers burn up with the photos he gain on the younger man. It is time for him to forget ever being involved with the photographer. When he hears a knock on the door, he answers without taking his eyes off the burning papers, "Enter."

As Akira walks in, he retorts, "Boss, Mrs. Kobayashi is here to see you."

Looking up, the yakuza raises an eyebrow but responds, "Show her in." Not even two seconds later, he is staring into hazel orbs that show no emotions at all. For him, it is something he doesn't wish to see within a young man. As he lights up a cigarette, he retorts, "I believe our business is done with."

Taking a seat in front of him, Yasuka notices the small fire within the trash can. As she folds her hands, she replies, "Our business about Akihito is over. There is important matters to discuss."

As he leans back, Asami comments, "You are truly cold. Even to your own flesh and blood."

With a tilt of her head, Yasuka responds, "You are the same, Asami-sama. In our world, there is no time to show emotions to the outside world. It would mean our end. Fear is what keeps us to have power and once the fear is gone, then we are good as dead."

Exhaling grey smoke from his mouth, the yakuza asks, "What matters need to be discussed?" Even with his tight control over his emotions, he is slipping around this woman. Her eyes remind him too much of another and it is driving him mad for the slight difference. Once again, he puts a tight leash on his feelings about to raise to the surface.

Yasuka explains, "I have gained my power through marriage and my husband left me everything. He wished me to control all his businesses. There is one problem with this."

Asami sighs out, "His second in command is fighting you on it."

As she watches him put out the cigarette, Yasuka replies, "Yes. He has some of the men on his side. I need a powerful ally to protect what my husband left me." While leaning back, she asks, "Will you be that powerful ally, Asami-sama?"

Before he can answer, his phone rings loudly. As he holds his hand up to have her wait, the yakuza picks up, "Yes."

Saro asks, "Ryuichi, can you come by?"

With a raised eyebrow, the yakuza mutters, "No, but I'll send one of my men to get you."

In a small voice, Saro retorts, "You have a lover with you at this moment."

As plans form into his head, Asami answers, "Yes, I do and I was discussing the finer points of life with her." When he hears a small, gasp over the line, he asks with a smirk on his face, "Is something wrong, Saro?"

Lighting up a cigarette, Yasuka looks up at the older man with an eyebrow raised. As she takes a deep drag of the cancer stick, she exhales the grey smoke into the air. When she hears a woman's voice yelling through the phone, she snorts out, "What a bothersome. Whoever that is should take the hint of getting lost."

With a deep chuckle, the yakuza speaks up, "Well, I never knew you had it in you, Yasuka. You really are my type and so perfect too." When the other woman flicks him off, he smirks at her and catches a slight expression within her face. Before more yelling can be sounded over the phone, he hangs up and asks, "Is there a problem saying that you are my lover? Those troubles will disappear quickly."

As she flicks the ash into the small ashtray on the desk, Yasuka answers, "Not at all. It would be amusing watching everyone try to piece together of how we got together." Leaning her head on her hand, she asks, "When do we announce us being lovers, Asami-sama?" When she notices the smirk forming on Asami's face, she answers her own question, "Tonight at the grand party of Itou-san's."

While flipping through his papers, Asami plans out, "You will be moving out of your apartment and into a condo paid by me."

Putting out her cigarette, Yasuka mumbles out rudely, "Are you this pushy with all your lovers?" When he glares at her, she smirks at him and states, "I leave it all up to you, sweetie."

For the first time in his life, Asami thinks that he found an equal in his world. This will not be easy for him and hopefully his anger will not strike the woman quickly. As he starts to work, he pushes the intercom buttons and orders, "Nas, come in here and escort Yasuka out."

Standing up, Yasuka snaps, "You protective bastard." With a smirk, she walks out to have Nas walk with her down the halls. As she notices the guard looking her over, she replies, "I would stop checking me out before you get hurt by your boss. I don't think Asami likes what is his checked out." Like magic the guard quickly stops what he is doing by the threat of the yakuza harming him.

Inside the office, the yakuza shakes his head and prays that he won't end up killing Yasuka. As he throws a pitch of water into the trash can before his office can catch on fire, he goes back to work and looks over all the reports. Tonight will be a long one since he will be showing off a lover at the party.

Outside, Yasuka walks out the club. As she looks up at the sky, she sighs to herself. Tonight will show off the power she has gained. It is time for her to show the underworld she is no push over. While walking to her limo, she thinks, "Aki, move on and fight with all the strength you have."

--

At his apartment, Akihito looks through all his photos. As tears drop onto the photos, he wonders how he can move on when his heart still wants more of the cold man, who he called lover. While throwing pictures into a box, he looks around and thinks out loud, "Maybe I should move. This place brings too many memories back." When he notices a few things that belong to Asami around, he stands up and picks them up to put into the box. There is no sense of having things like that around. For the fact, they will never be picked up again. Before he can close the box, a knock echoes through the apartment. As he turns his head to look out his bedroom, he retorts, "Coming." When he opens the door, he blinks his eyes and whispers, "Dad."

Chikao asks, "Can I come in?" When the door is opened, he walks inside and questions, "What have you been up to? You haven't been in touch."

As he shuts the door, Akihito lies, "I've been busy with work lately."

While turning to face his son, Chikao retorts, "Hmm, maybe a girl in your life now."

This is something he doesn't wish to discuss but the photographer decides it better to reveal it now. As he shakes his head, he mumbles, "Not a girl." When his father raises an eyebrow in question, he sighs out, "Dad, I'm gay. I like guys." Walking to grab a soda from the kitchen, he knows his father is following him.

Chikao asks, "How long?"

As he leans against the wall, Akihito frowns and takes a slip of the soda. That question bothers him greatly. When Chikao takes a seat, he answers, "If you are referring to how long I knew, it has been since highschool."

His father questions, "Why didn't you tell me or your mother about this?"

Taking a seat, the photographer sighs out, "I wasn't comfortable about the fact. So, I hid it and tried to make myself change, but it didn't work."

Chikao gives a worried look at his son and replies, "We wouldn't have judged you, Akihito. Are you in a relationship?"

While turning his head to stop from showing his father the tears ready to fall, Akihito answers, "Had a relationship that wouldn't have worked out. We just broke up, which I'm glad about. There is a nice guy who wants to take me out. He is one of my co-workers."

With even more worried, Chikao questions, "Don't you think this is a little fast? You need time to heal from a break up."

As he gives his dad a smile, the photographer explains, "My past relationship was very rushed and I wasn't really ready to admit that I was into guys. With Benito, he is sweet and nice. Plus we discussed it and we both decided to take it very slow. Just hanging out for right now and if we get together, then we do. If we don't, then we will remain as friends." But deep inside his heart, he craves one man. Even if his mind keeps telling him that it is good to be away from someone like Asami, his heart wants the perfect man. For an hour, he chats with his dad. By the time, his father leaves, Akihito feels hollow and numb. When he walks inside the bedroom to only stare at the box, he walks over and closes it up with a whisper, "It's over. We'll never be together."

--

Later on that night, Asami leans against the limo waiting for Yasuka to walk down the stairs. While lighting up a cigarette to calm his raging emotions, he notices red high heels in front of him. When he looks up, he stops and stares at the beauty before his golden orbs. As he over looks the woman in her long red dress that shows off her ever curve, he replies, "I see what he saw in you."

As she brushes her long black hair back, Yasuka snorts, "I guess I'll take that as a praising from you." When those golden orbs stare at her slightly surprised, she explains, "Color contacts. My eyes bothered you since they are . . . "

Before another word can slip through her thin lips, the yakuza pulls her to him and kisses her. As he pulls back, he growls lowly, "Do not mention him ever."

When she narrows her eyes at the older man, Yasuka whispers while sliding inside the limo, "And don't take me as a push over, Asami. I'm more than you can handle."

As he breaks the cigarette in half, Asami wonders how this woman is related to the photographer. Sliding into the limo, he fishes out his cell phone and decides to ignore Yasuka all the way to the party. Yet, his eyes drift to her form. When he ends the last business call, he asks, "How are you related to him? He calls you his sister, but there is no record on you."

While staring out the tinted windows, Yasuka replies, "He is my half-brother. Same mother, different fathers. His father didn't want the reminder of a past and tossed me out when I was old enough. As for no record that would be my dear husband pulled some strings. I care little for my so-called mother and her husband, but he is different." As she folds her arms in front of her, she asks without looking at him, "Do you have family?"

Asami answers coldly, "All deceased." For the first time since he met this woman, he notices the slip within her cold mask. There are emotions hiding within her. When the limo pulls up in front of the mansion, he mumbles, "Time to play the game."

At the entrance, Itou watches the most powerful man get out of the limo. To his surprise, a young woman steps out after Asami. As he walks over, he shakes hands with the yakuza and questions, "And who is this sweet thing?"

Wrapping his arm around the thin waist, Asami smirks while answering, "This would be my lover, Yasuka." As he walks by the old man, he whispers, "I would watch out for her though. She has a nasty bite." When he walks inside the mansion, everyone turns to look at them. Half of them are plain out staring. Leaning down, he whispers into her ear, "Seems some know who you are."

With a smirk on her face, Yasuka mumbles in a low voice, "I told you, Asami, I'm no push over."

As a man in his forties walk over, Sachio comments, "I did not know you moved on. Alone with a powerful man."

When he notices the expression as an accusing of murder, Asami speaks up coldly, "Get that look off your face, Sachio. You wouldn't want it be gone within a second notice."

Leaning closer to the older man, Yasuka scolds, "Now, Ryuichi, I know you wish to protect me, but please don't start trouble. At least not at Itou-san's party."

While watching Sachio walk away quickly, the yakuza mumbles, "This is going to be a long night."

Yasuka snorts, "Like I wish to be here with you as my date." As she moves slightly, she speaks, "I got to talk to others, dear."

Playing the act, Asami lets his hand slide over his thin waist as she walks away. As he walks around, he chats with a few powerful figures. This is boring to him. No amusement to be found in this place. When he looks up, he notices Yasuka staring at a man with cold orbs. While amusement rises inside of him, he grins to see her match the man's argument. Giving his regards to one man, he walks over to Yasuka and asks in a deep voice, "Is something wrong, Yasuka?"

Without answering, Yasuka turns to face him and leans up to kiss him. As he deepens the kiss, she thinks, "I'm going to end that bastard for good." When the kiss is broken, she smiles and replies, "Dear fool, I think you should go tell your boss I have no problem of keeping my business running." As she watches the man glare but leave quickly, she mutters in a low voice, "Oh, god, I had frogs kiss better than that."

As he raises an eyebrow, the yakuza taunts, "Wow, a frog. You haven't had any good experiences. Maybe you can take a ride with me for a night and see if I could do better than a frog." When he pulls her closer, he walks out of the room and notices Itou. As he walks up to the old man with Yasuka by his side, he states, "I have other business to take care of alone my dear lover always seek out my attention."

Hiding her glare, Yasuka smiles and sends her regards to the host of the party, "It was a nice party. Hope to do business with you as well, Itou-san." With a small bow, she walks with the yakuza. When they are outside and the limo door is open by Nas, she gets in. After Asami gets in, she growls, "You are such a foul man."

While lighting up a cigarette, Asami glares at her and mumbles, "I seriously want to kill you."

As she crosses her one leg over the other, Yasuka dares the older man, "Then please try, Asami. I wouldn't mind killing you either." No other words are said through the entire trip back to her home. When the limo stops and the door is opened, she steps out to stand frozen.

After getting out and putting his arm around her small waist, Asami stares straight at a man. As he tilts his head, he asks, "Who is this, Yasuka?"

While her eyes narrow, Yasuka asks in a growl, "What are you doing here, Chikao?" When he looks between her and Asami, she sneers out, "My personal life is not of your concern. Now, tell me why are you here. I am not a person you wish to check up on. So, it was her who sent you."

Chikao replies, "She worries about you. You are still her . . . "

With a snort escaping her mouth, Yasuka retorts coldly, "Oh, dear woman thinks by checking in once in a blue moon she can call me her daughter. Since she married you, I was pushed aside." As she removes the hand on her waist, she walks by Chikao and sneers out, "Tell the witch to stop pitying herself. After all, I wouldn't live this life if you never threw me out."

Chikao grabs her arm and pleads, "I need to talk to you about Akihito."

As he steps forward, Asami replies coldly, "I believe she said that she wanted no part of you. Get lost before I have my guards make you get lost." His eyes narrow even more to learn who this man is but at the same time he wishes to know what is going on with the photographer.

Pulling her arm free, Yasuka retorts, "Spill. You got two seconds to talk about Akihito."

Chikao explains in a rude voice, "Stay away from my son. I do not wish him to be like you ever."

As she glances at the man, Yasuka replies, "No need to worry, Chikao. I have no plan to go near Akihito. He is no concern to me." When she feels Asami's arm around her waist again, she continues to speak, "I have my own life and help us all if that son of yours get in this world. Nothing would be the same ever."

When he watches Chikao walk away, the yakuza comments, "Nice guy." As he waves his guards off, he walks up the stairs with Yasuka. While noticing the tense body, he replies, "Emotions get in the way."

While opening the door to her apartment, Yasuka mumbles, "I know that." When they are inside, she sighs and takes off the high heels. As she walks to the bar, she offers, "A drink."

Shaking his head, Asami states, "No. Also tomorrow, my men will be here to help you get your things out of here and into a condo." Without waiting for a response, he walks out and back to his limo.

--

The next day, Akihito runs around, enjoying the freedom he has. As he picks up his assignments, he completes them without even a problem. When he bumps into someone on his way to the store, he looks up and asks in a low voice, "What are you doing here in Tokyo?"

As he tilts his head, Fei Long answers, "Business." When the other keeps glaring at him, he sighs out, "Nice to see you too, Takaba-kun. How is the bastard, we both know?"

While looking around to see people all around, the photographer relaxes and mumbles, "Don't know. We aren't together anymore, which I'm glad." It is easy to lie through his teeth. As the other man raises his eyebrow, he snaps, "Look, I don't have time to chitchat. I got to . . . "

Benito runs over and pants out, "Tha-nk good-ness I got to you." As he calms his breathing down, he asks, "Care to have lunch with me? Since we had to cancel dinner for your work tonight."

Fei chuckles lowly, "Hope you are truly free or your dear new lover is in for one hell of ride, Takaba-kun."

When Fei walks away, Akihito notices Benito's worried face and sighs out, "Someone my ex knew and I don't want to talk about it." As he grabs Benito's arm, he walks down the side walk quickly and chats, "Well, I thought we could get my food shopping done first."

Across the street, Fei shakes his head and thinks, "Those two are really idiots. For them to think they are free of the other." As he walks around the corner where his car is waiting, he sees Yoh standing there. When he walks over, he questions, "How long do you think it will take them to figure out that they are getting back together?"

Yoh replies, "Boss, I think it is truly over with the kid and Asami-sama." When the other says nothing but slides in the back, he sighs and gets into the driver seat.

At a small shop, Akihito quickly walks through and grabs all the food he needs. When he stops dead in his tracks to have Benito, bump into him, he wipes the drool from his mouth and happily states, "Oh, got to have my pocky." As he puts a few boxes of it, he notices his co-worker looking at him with an odd expression. With a frown, he asks, "What?"

Shaking his head, Benito responds, "Just the way you look when you saw the pocky. It is like they are your lovers." When he gets a slap in the head, he laughs out, "Oh, come on. It is true and you know it, Aki."

After an hour of food shopping, Akihito gets a ride home from Benito and puts everything away. As he grabs his camera bag with all his supplies for the night's stake out, he retorts, "Now, we can go have lunch. You are treating."

With a raised eyebrow, Benito asks in a teasing voice, "Why do I have to treat?"

As he walks backwards to look at his co-worker, Akihito answers with a grin, "Because you are the one who wanted to have a lunch date."

When he shakes his head, Benito walks out after the younger man. While seeing the other happy and no worries on the other's face, he feels this could really work out between them.

Turning around to see where he is going, the photographer drops the mask and shows the sadness that is consuming him. As he watches couples walk around happily, he wonders if he will ever have what they have. Can he move on with Benito without comparing the other to Asami? When they arrive at the small restaurant, he puts up his mask once again even if his heart is screaming out lie to him. What is the difference? Even with such a short time, Akihito realizes that the older man most likely moved on already.

--

As she watches the men move the boxes from her apartment to the moving trucks, Yasuka rolls her eyes and mumbles, "He is really something else."

When he looks over to see the young woman leaning against the wall, Nas asks, "Why do you insult Asami-sama?"

While her mind plans to tease this fool of a bodyguard, Yasuka tilts her head and retorts, "It is fun to see those cold orbs. Insulting him is like playing with fire and that is where the real fun begins." As she watches the so-called bodyguard blush beet red, she chuckles to herself.

As he leans on the doorway, Asami asks in a cold voice, "Do you enjoy taunting my men?"

Watching Nas walk out of the apartment quickly with a box full of her things, Yasuka taunts, "You need better men. To have one already look me over like wanting some. It is pathetic. Don't your men know they can't have what is yours." As she pushes herself away from the wall and walks to the older man, she teases, "And here I thought I was yours, Asami." Oh, she knows very well she is playing with a dangerous fire and she can get burn. But if she didn't take risks, she wouldn't be fitted to run what her husband left her. When she notices the hand ready to strike her, she turns her body and kicks Asami right in the gut. Of course, he only backs up slightly and shows nothing of pain from the blow. With a smirk, she whispers, "I'm not one who will stand still."

When his eyes narrow at the young woman, the yakuza notices a weakness and smirks. As she raises an eyebrow at him, he kicks the side of her legs to watch her expression change quickly and land into the wall. While leaning against the door frame, he taunts, "You still got work to do to win."

Dusting herself off like nothing happened, Yasuka growls out, "Bastard." When he chuckles softly, she balls her hands into fists. As a few of the men walk back in and start to move more boxes, she walks by Asami and asks, "Want to teach me some moves?"

As his orbs scan over her fine body, Asami teases, "Oh, teach you some moves. Hmm, that would be interesting, but I think you won't enjoy my kinks."

While turning to face him quickly, Yasuka sneers out, "Not even in your dreams will you gain my body, Asami." When some of the men look over waiting to see what will happen next, she glares openly at the older man.

Fishing out his cigarettes, the yakuza lights one up and keeps their little act up, "You are feisty today. Guess I should have settled your needs last night when you were begging for it." When she is ready to throw a punch at him, he twists her arm behind her back and whispers coldly in her ear, "Trust no one is the first rule in this world, Yasuka. Second, this little act must look real to everyone around including my men." As he pushes her away, he growls out, "Do not make a foolish move again, Yasuka." Without another word, he walks out of the apartment with his cigarette in his hand.

After the men walk after their master, Yasuka cracks her neck and turns her arm to ease the pain within it. As she looks at a picture on the floor, she picks it up and sighs out to no one but herself, "I will revenge your death, my beloved. One way or another I will end Sachio's life for what he caused." With one last look at the home she came to enjoy, she walks out into a new life with a man she can't even stand for a second.

--

Two months go by like nothing and one young photographer starts to do shoots on the models. This is a little side job one of his friends begged him to help out. For all this time, he started to really enjoy Benito's company but nothing has happened between them. Some dates and hanging out, but his heart still lingers on someone else. Not even once did the yakuza had his men come for him and he heard from rumors that Asami was introducing everyone to a lover. As he sighs in relief that the shoot is over, he packs up his bags. When he notices a roll of firm sitting at the bottom of his bag, he mumbles sadly, "That stake out I planned to use to help Asami."

As he wraps his arms around the younger man's waist, Benito whispers, "Was work so boring?" When the other turns around to face him, he comments, "This work suits you better. It is less harmful to your health."

With a fake smile, Akihito notices that it is becoming harder to fake the happiness with each day passing. That is the difference he can see between Benito and Asami. Asami would tease and smart remark on his decision getting into the dangerous scoop. Benito, on the other hand, tries to get him out of that life. It is like this man doesn't support his life style. Meanwhile, Asami showed in some twisted way he did. As he slides away from the warm embrace, he comments, "Maybe you are right. I'll think about it."

Benito replies without noticing the sadness running through hazel orbs, "I hope so because I would be worried sick about you every time you went on a stake out."

When he packs up the last of his things, Akihito asks to change the subject, "How about we go grab something to eat before we head out to meet Kou and Takato?" As Benito nods his head in agreement, he thinks of one person, "Asami, are you enjoying your new lover?"

Across the city, Asami leans over the railing with a cigarette in his hand. As he turns his head to glance back inside, he watches the young woman yelling over the phone and typing quickly on a laptop. Turning around, he leans his back against the railing. While his golden orbs watch Yasuka, he feels something for her determination. For two months, they have fought each other every step of the way. To the outside world, they are the happy couple, but inside doors they fight all the time. When he inhales the cigarette, he thinks, "She looks so depressed."

Inside, Yasuka flops onto her chair without care that someone is watching her every move. As she looks to the side to see the photo of her and her husband, she lets tears roll down the face. While picking up the picture, she mumbles, "It has been a year and I'm still not able to gain the revenge." Bowing her head in defeat, she lets her emotions break through her cold mask. When she feels a hand on her shoulder, she jumps and wipes her tears quickly.

Asami asks, "Why are you shedding tears? Is it because you lost just him?"

As her mask drops again, Yasuka stares at the photo and reveals all her scars, "I was pregnant when they attacked." Slamming her small hands down on the desk, she chokes out, "I wasn't strong enough to protect the life living inside of me. They killed not only the man who took me in and protected me, but also the new life of our bond. They took everything from me."

Removing his hand from the shoulder to prevent harm to the woman, the yakuza balls his hand into a fist. To hear such words in such a broken voice is driving him into a rage he never felt before. As she stands up with a firm face, his hand raises and caress her cheek. Why is he acting like this? What is the reason of being kind and giving some kind of comfort to this woman? Before he can stop this, he leans forward and kisses her. When she pulls back with a shock look on her face, he vows, "I swear they will pay for the pain they have caused you. I give you my word." Without waiting for a response, he walks out to clean his head. This isn't like Asami at all, but for some reason he couldn't stand her pain. What has gotten to him?

A few hours later, at a small bar, Akihito watches Benito go to the bar to grab the drinks. All day long, he kept comparing the older man to Benito. His heart isn't healing. Yet, he fears of being alone. When did he become this weak? At least with the yakuza, he had the fighting spirit. Now, without Asami, he has lost all the interest of fighting back. As Benito walks over and gives him a worried look, he stands up and speaks, "I'm sorry, Benito."

Benito asks, "What do you mean?"

As tears roll down his face, Akihito mumbles, "I can't forget him. My heart won't let me." Before Benito can stop him, he runs out of the bar. While running down a side street, he feels someone grab him. As he starts to struggle, he yells, "Let me go, Benito!"

A dark male voice whispers, "Sorry, kid. I'm not your lover."

Turning around to face an unknown man, the photographer fights with everything in him. When he feels something hit him in the head, he whispers while blacking out, "Asa . . . mi."

At the Club Sion, Asami paces his office. For hours now, he has tried to figure out what is going on with himself. As he sits down and looks over the files, he keeps going back to early. Could it be he started to care for Yasuka more than he should? When his phone rings loudly to stop his thoughts dead in his tracks, he answers in a calm cold voice, "Asami speaking."

A male voice replies, "Glad you answered."

Narrowing his eyes, Asami asks, "Who is this?"

The man answers, "Tell that slut I have something important to her and she should back down now."

Asami replies in a question, "Why do you think I will tell her?"

The unknown man responds, "Tell Yasuka to back down now. I have what she protects the most. Tell her to meet us at the warehouse. She'll know which one."

A loud scream is heard over the line, "Fuck you bastards! She isn't going to back down!"

As he almost drops the phone, the yakuza thinks, "Akihito."

The man threatens, "Shut up brat! Your dear sister will do as I say."

When he hears a painful scream, Asami orders, "Put the boy on."

In a strain voice, Akihito pleads, "Don't tell her whoever this is. Please."

Asami whispers, "Aki . . . "

Akihito cuts him off, "They will kill . . . "

All that is heard is a painful scream again and a click of the phone. As the phone drops from his hands, Asami thinks, "Akihito or Yasuka?"

Notes: Well, here is the second part. Who will Asami choose? Will it be his old lover, Akihito or his new founded interest, Yasuka? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think.


	3. Together

Disclaimer: The characters of Viewfinder belong to Ayano Yamane.

Warnings: Angst, Violence, Smex. (Rated R)

Pairings: Asami/Yasuka, Asami/Akihito

Summary: When Asami sees Akihito getting close to another male, his rage comes out. What will happen if his rage lashes out on Akihito?

Notes: Thank you for all the reviews I got for the story. Here is the final part. Might be a little OOC and it is fast paced. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think.

Part III: Together

At a warehouse, Akihito spits out blood from his mouth. As he looks around to notice three huge guys that must be bodyguards and one tall man, who seem to be the boss of the group, he chokes out, "She won't come." When he is kicked in the stomach for the sixth time, he doesn't even make a sound. While trying to move his wrist, he bites his lip to stop the scream from escaping. It would seem like they also broke his wrist.

The leader walks over and responds, "Oh, I think she will come for a weak brother."

One guard asks, "Do you really think her lover will tell her, boss?"

The leader, Sachio answers, "Asami will tell her since he is madly in love with her."

As the words sink inside of his mind, the photographer wants to curl up and die. How could his sister and Asami be together? Could they really be in love? While tears roll down his face, his heart starts to break even more. All this time he couldn't get the yakuza out of his mind. Did that mean Asami didn't even once think of him?

Another guard taunts, "Look, the baby is crying."

As he leans against the wall, Sachio comments, "We will end his suffering as soon as Yasuka comes. She will watch the last thing she cares for die before her eyes."

Even with those words being said in front of him, Akihito doesn't feel like fighting back. His heart feels the betrayal from both his sister and a person, who he thought at least cared for him. As the thoughts of grief run through him, he doesn't notice the men leaving him alone in this small area. When he moves slightly, he groans as pain courses its way up his leg. This is going to be a long night. If only he just kept the lie up with Benito, then he wouldn't be here with no hope at all.

At Club Sion, Asami orders his men around. When Yasuka walk into the office, he growls out, "Leave now!"

As she stands her ground, Yasuka sneers, "I will not follow your orders like a lap dog. I'm not one of your men, Asami." When she senses true danger rolling off the older man, she questions, "What is going on? What has happened?"

Nas walks in and states, "Boss, Takaba-kun's phone is located at a bar. Some guy named Benito answered. He said that Takaba-kun left the phone at the bar when he ran out."

Turning to face Nas quickly, Yasuka screams out her question, "Where the hell is my brother!?" When the guards stop and has a shock look, she turns around and glares at the older man. As she stomps to him, she raises her hand and slaps Asami hard in the face. Feeling the grip on her wrist, she growls out, "Tell me now! You have no right to keep that information from me!"

As he pushes her away, Asami orders, "Nas, take my lover back to the condo and do not let her out of your sight." When those hazel orbs narrow even more, he replies, "I will find him, myself. You will only make matters worse. Leave now, Yasuka."

Placing her hands on her hips, Yasuka comments, "I'm not him. Stop, Asami." As she walks out with Nas following her, she sighs out, "My lover is such a bastard." When they walk around the corner, she throws a kick, surprising the guard long enough to knock him out. Dusting her hands, she whispers, "Sorry, Asami, but you aren't the only one powerful." With that said, she walks out the Club quickly and heads for the one place that Sachio would love to finish it all.

Inside the office, the yakuza orders, "Leave." After all his men leave the room, he sits down and thinks over everything. Those painful screams ring through his ears still. For two months, he only kept small tabs on Akihito. Once he learned of the photographer around the one guy, he pulled all guards away from Akihito. There was no point of protecting something that wasn't his anymore. Then he started to feel for Yasuka. Now, her words of telling him to stop. Is he looking for a normal way of life? As he lights up a cigarette, he stares down at his phone. Without thinking twice, he dials a number. When a man answers, he remarks, "I'm calling in a debt."

The man asks, "What is it?"

Staring down at the papers that are no help to him, Asami questions, "Which warehouse did Kobayashi-san die in?" It is the only thing he can do to find Akihito. After he gains the address, he hangs up without saying a word. As he walks out of the office, he orders, "Akira, take me to this address and make it quick."

At the warehouse, Akihito listens to the small sounds of the outside world. It would have been nice to die somewhere else. As he sighs slightly, he groans with more pain racing through his body. Those men did a number on him. If he does make it out, he is sure that a couple of his ribs, his leg, and his wrist are broken. Closing his eyes, he talks to himself, "Asami. Even knowing you have forgotten about me and moved on, I still can't forget you." With tears rolling down his face, he whispers out to no one, "I should have stopped you that day. I should have told you how I really felt, but I was so confused."

Outside, Yasuka stares at the warehouse. As the memories of the day she lost everything runs through her mind, she thinks, "Akihito, I'm coming. This time I will be strong enough to protect what is dear to me. Hold on, Aki-chan. Just hang in there." Pushing all doubts away, she walks inside, fully knowing it is a trap. When guns are pointed at her, she holds her head high and growls, "I'm here, Sachio. Let the boy go."

As he is dragged out and tossed onto the hard ground, the photographer hisses from the pain. When his clouded orbs look up, he mumbles out his question, "Why? Why did you come? You could make him happy and now you will die here."

The pain within her brother's eyes drives anger within her. As she narrows her eyes at Sachio, Yasuka questions, "What the hell did you do to him? He didn't do anything to you!" Throwing a punch without thinking about the guards, she feels a blow to her and falls onto the ground.

Sachio steps on the photographer's broken wrist to hear a loud scream and comments, "Your emotions are foolish, Yasuka. It will be nice to see the cold Asami back in this world. To bad for him that he will find the body of his lover and her brother dead."

As she watches the tears roll down Akihito's face, Yasuka realizes it isn't from the pain they caused him, but the pain within his heart. With a soft smile, she states, "I can't make him happy. I'm not the one, he wants."

When he notices the sister, he knew in childhood looking at him, Akihito thinks, "He'll come."

Chuckling loudly, Sachio retorts, "You two are something else. Amusing to watch." As he turns to his men, he taunts in a question, "Isn't it nice to see family getting along?"

A guard walks over and states, "Boss, a car is coming. We believe it to be Asami."

As his eyes narrow, Sachio orders, "Get these two into the other room. We need them as hostages to get him out of our way."

When the guards drag them away, Akihito feels his spirit brought back. As they are tossed inside the small room again, he groans out, "We can win. Asami won't fall."

Not ready to tell him that even a powerful man can fall for those he cares for, Yasuka keeps her brother's spirits up, "That is right. I have never met a bastard who refuses to bow to anyone like that man." When her younger brother lies his head on her lap, she runs her fingers through his brown locks like the time when they were kids. As she hears Akihito softly breathing, she thinks, "Asami, do not fall to anyone. Akihito needs you."

--

Inside the car, Asami's driver tells him that Nas lost track of Yasuka. As he shows nothing but calmness to the outside world, he thinks, "You fool. What could you do for him if you die? Yasuka." While noticing the warehouse, he orders, "Stop here. We'll walk. Second call in for back up."

Akira stops like order and gets out of the car. As he notices the yakuza tensed, he realizes whoever dared to attack is going to experience a lot of pain.

As they start to walk toward the warehouse, Asami whispers, "They are watching us."

Akira mumbles back, "Yeah. We need at least twenty minutes until the others come."

When they walk inside, golden orbs narrow to notice guns pointed at them. As he looks over in the corner to see Sachio smirking at them, he thinks, "He is dead."

As he pushes himself off the wall, Sachio speaks up, "Glad you could make it, Asami. The party wouldn't be good if you didn't." When all amusement leaves his face, he throws documents in front of the yakuza and orders, "Sign everything over if you wish to see Yasuka alive again."

Not even looking down at his feet, Asami questions, "What proof do I have that she is alive now?"

In the small room, the photographer gets startled out of his somewhat sleep when the door slams open. When he tries to protect Yasuka, he is thrown onto the hard ground. Without daring to make a sound, he watches his sister being dragged out of the room. Even with the pain in his leg, he crawls over to the open door. As he notices those golden orbs looking fiercely at Sachio, he sighs in relief, "Asami."

As she is thrown at the feet of Sachio, Yasuka growls, "Kill the fucker, Asami. Just kill him."

Grabbing her by the hair, Sachio sneers at Asami and Yasuka, "This is your lover. The one, your heart belongs to."

From the partly open door, Akihito watches as those golden orbs flicker. It was only for a second, but now he knows the truth. The older man has truly forgotten him and has moved on. As he glances at his sister, he notices nothing within her hazel orbs. All he wishes to do is scream out but he isn't sure if that will make things worse.

Back in the open room, Yasuka shuts everything out and stares straight into golden eyes. As he blinks, she snorts out, "These eyes bother you." When she is tossed onto the ground by Sachio, she continues even if it means her death, "I'll never be able to show you what you truly want."

Sachio mumbles, "A lover's fight I see?"

As she starts to stand up to only be knocked onto the ground, Yasuka yells, "Stop pretending, Asami! I'm never going to be HIM!"

When everything snaps into place, Asami figures it out. All this time he was seeing Akihito in her. As he watches the guns pointed at them, he calmly states, "I could care less what happens to the woman."

After hearing all the words, Akihito doesn't care any more about his safety. All he needs to do is get out of there before he watches his sister be killed. As he leans on the wall for support, he slowly walks out of the small room. When Akira looks over at him, he groans out, "No. Yas." All he hears are gun fire and someone pushing him down. While struggling from, whoever knocked him down, he screams, "YAS!! NO!! YAS!! I have to go to her."

Dragging the boy behind a pile of wooden boxes, Akira snaps out, "She is fine, kid!"

Across from where Akira is with Akihito, Asami growls out, "You really are reckless, Yasuka."

As she is handed a gun, Yasuka snorts out, "Not anywhere near reckless as your lover, Asami-sama." When she hears some cars drive up, she asks in a teasing voice, "Back up."

Standing up once he hears his men, Asami notices Sachio on his knees but still alive. Before Jin can end the bastard's life, he orders, "Take him. I'll deal with him personally." When a few men grab Sachio and drag him off, he walks over to see Akira who is still trying to calm his wild cat down. As he nods his head to have Akira back off, he kneels down and mumbles, "You are being feisty today. All you will do is injure yourself even more."

As he blinks out the blurriness, Akihito looks to finally notice golden orbs. When he grabs a hold of Asami's suit jacket, he asks in a hoarse voice, "Yas. Where is Yas?"

Asami answers, "Yasuka is fine except her pride." When he notices a small smile and closed eyes, he orders, "Akira, get a hold of our private hospital and tell them we will be there in twenty minutes." Picking up the younger man, he notices his pet is out cold.

--

A few hours later, Asami hears about all the injures Akihito has and walks inside the private room. As he sits by the bed and caress Akihito's face, he wonders if he could gain the man back. Of course, he has no plan of releasing him. With a smirk forming onto his lips, he retorts, "You are mine, Akihito. There is no freedom for you. I will not let you go."

Like hearing the words, Akihito moves in his sleep to the warmth and groans out, "Bastard."

Leaning against the door frame without being notice, Yasuka smiles at the two unlikely couple and shakes her head. As she walks down the hall, she hears two voices that she wished never to hear again. When she turns the corner, she stares at the scene of a nurse trying to explain to Chikao and Fusa why they can't see their son. Walking over to them, she tells, "Nurse, go do your rounds. I'll handle this." The nurse gives her a small smile of thanks and walks off.

Fusa replies in a soft voice, "Oh, Yasuka. You are . . . "

Chikao asks in a cold voice, "What did you do to our son, Yasuka?"

With a raised eyebrow, Yasuka mumbles, "You don't change at all."

Before a yelling match can start, Asami retorts in a cold tone, "I think you should leave."

Chikao responds, "He is my son."

As a smirk forms onto his lips, the yakuza states, "And Akihito is mine. Your point being?" When his lover's parents look at him, he replies, "I wouldn't try to see him. No one in this place will let you." When Jin walks over, he leans over and orders, "Break Sachio's legs. Both of them. I will let you handle his suffering for the time, but save me some."

Jin responds, "Yes, boss."

When the big guy walks away, Chikao threatens, "I'll call the police."

With a soft chuckle, Yasuka taunts, "Please do, but it won't get you any help."

Inside the hospital room, Akihito awakes to find himself alone. As he looks around, he wonders out loud, "Did he just drop me off and went back to Yas, his new lover?"

Akira responds startling the young man, "I'll go get, Asami-sama."

Turning his head to watch the bodyguard leave the room, the photographer thinks, "Asami is still here. Yas was fine. Maybe a little bruised but nothing she couldn't handle." As fear grabs at his heart, he wonders, "Does that mean he got hurt?" Too many thoughts run through his mind and it starts to hurt. While closing his eyes to shut out all the pain, he groans, "Damn, I feel like a truck hit me."

A dark voice rings out, "You can't keep out of trouble for even a second."

As his eyes snap open to look at the man, who he can't stop thinking about, Akihito tries to sit up to only feel pain. When he is gently pushed back down, he hisses out, "I don't need your help."

With amusement in his eyes, Asami teases, "It looks like you do. You can't stop getting hurt." When those hazel orbs look at him with fire, he smirks and taunts, "Are you going to start a new? Did you really think I would release my pet so easily?"

Ready to fight, the photographer yells, "I'm not your fucking pet! You fucking bastard! How dare you!? I won't be your . . . " Finally the words sink in and he blinks his eyes in confusion. As he balls his hands into the sheets, he asks in a confused voice, "Aren't you with Yas?"

With a frown on his face, the yakuza sneers, "No. I rather be dead then to be with that bitch."

As she chuckles softly, Yasuka comments at the doorway, "That are my thoughts as well, bastard." When her brother and Asami turn to look at her, she sighs out tiredly, "Chikao and Fusa are starting trouble again. Thought you could cool them down."

As his face pales, Akihito panics, "You mean . . . You mean Asami talked to my parents." When Yasuka nods her head to answer, he hits the bed and groans out, "Damnit. Damnit."

After Yasuka leaves, Asami replies, "I only told them who you belong to."

Akihito screams at the top of his lungs, "YOU SAID WHAT!? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU!"

Leaning to Akihito's ear to notice the slight shiver through the younger man, the yakuza whispers, "You should stop lying. I enjoy our game, my wild cat. You aren't escaping ever."

In the waiting room, Yasuka chuckles loudly, "Those two. I can't get enough of them." When see notices Chikao and Fusa walk over again, she leans against the wall and asks in a taunting tone, "Can I help you two?"

Chikao demands, "I want to see my son, now."

With a tilt of her head, Yasuka smirks and teases, "Such demands. I doubt his dear owner will like your demands."

All that is heard is Akihito's loud voice, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, PRICK! HEY I'M INJURED HERE! WOW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ASSHOLE!?"

As she turns her head with amusement within her hazel orbs, Yasuka comments, "Seem Aki-chan is having fun."

With worry on her face, Fusa retorts, "That sounds like he is being harmed."

Inside the room, Akihito tries to push the older man off with one hand. As he squirms slightly, he growls out, "Damnit, I'm being serious. I'm in pain." When his shirt is torn in half, he sneers, "Later. Do you hear me? I said later. You can all you want . . . "

As a smirk is on his face, Asami replies, "I plan to have as much as I want later. I want to know if I should kill that co-worker of yours or not. If he touched . . . "

Akihito screams out, "WE ONLY WENT OUT FOR LUNCH AND DINNER! WE DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING! NOW LET GO!"

Moving off the angry pet, the yakuza snickers out, "Such fire today. Look you are even all red." As he straightens his suit up, he taunts, "Later then." Before a pillow can hit him, he shuts the door and smirks. At least his wild cat still has his claws. It will be more interesting when the younger man is in full health. As he turns the corner, he raises an eyebrow to see Akihito's parents still there. With a tilt of his head, he asks, "What are they still doing here?"

Yasuka chuckles out, "Please tell me those loud screams weren't you fucking the brains out of my brother."

Asami smirks and retorts, "He said I could have all I want later."

As she shakes her head, Yasuka mumbles, "You tricked him to get what you want."

Tilting his head, the yakuza replies without care that Akihito's parents are standing there, "Last time I checked, he always moaned out my name and begged for more." When he notices Chikao ready to flip out, he walks by and whispers deadly, "If you try anything, you will be dead." As he walks to the door, he comments, "Nurse, take Takaba-san and his wife to see their son. I'm sure Akihito has cooled down by now." With that said, he leaves with Yasuka following him.

Inside the private room, Akihito curses at the older man. When the door is open, he states angrily without realizing whom it is, "Asami, I told you later." As he turns his head to look at the door, his face turns beet red not from anger but from embarrassment. The two people he didn't wish to see for a while are standing there with so many emotions running across their faces.

When his son turns his head to look out the window, Chikao asks coldly, "Was that your so-called lover, who you said that was over?"

Fusa comments, "Dear, stop. Wait, lover."

As he rolls his eyes, Akihito mumbles, "Yes, that would be the one. It seems I didn't get over him and we are sort of back together. I think."

Leaning against the wall, Chikao orders, "You will stay away from that man. He is bad news just like Yasuka is. He threaten me."

While anger rises up inside of him, the photographer growls out, "Stop acting like you know anything about Yas."

Fusa replies, "But it is because of her that you . . . "

Turning his head to glare at his parents, Akihito comments, "Yas almost got herself killed to protect me. So, did Asami. They both came and almost lost their lives for me." With tears rolling down his face from anger, he asks, "Doesn't it show you that they care for me? I might not know how they can live their lives, but I know one thing, they care for me. It is all that matters to me."

Chikao asks in a raised voice, "And what happens when some other enemy attacks you!?"

With a deep sigh escaping his lips, the photographer reveals some of the truth, "It wouldn't be the first time." As he turns his head to look out the window, he mumbles, "I don't accept you to understand why I'll stay with him. Asami has saved me many times. Even times where he got nothing out of it. The least I can do is stay by his side. At least I will be always saved."

Chikao questions, "Is he a yakuza?"

Closing his tired eyes, Akihito lies, "Don't know. Whatever Asami is, I have no plan of leaving him." Of course, his mind tells him that he will fight the older man with everything he has no matter what. It is their way of being together. Maybe it isn't the healthiest way for a relationship, but the young photographer refuses to go down a normal path with his lover. For some reason, deep inside he knows that Asami thinks the same way.

As she stares at her son, Fusa whispers, "Oh, Akihito."

--

After walking out of the room, the yakuza orders, "Bring a change of clothes for me. I will be needing it." As his men walk away to do what he told them to, he hears a loud bang within the room. Lighting up a cigarette, he glances at the door to see Yasuka walk out with blood covering her clothes. As he exhales grey smoke, he asks, "Did you feel that you have gain your revenge?"

With a cold hazel orbs, Yasuka answers in a cold voice, "Yes. It is over." As she walks by him, she whispers, "Don't harm him or we will be enemies, Asami-sama."

While watching her leave, Asami smirks. For the first time, he has met someone who reminds him almost like himself. As he walks down the hall, he tells Nas, "I'm sure I can count on you of not making the mistake on cleaning up the mess." Without waiting for a response, he continues to his private room. A shower and change of clothes will do him good. Then he can go back to Akihito's side.

--

A few days past by since the photographer was brought to the hospital. As he moves slightly and the pain starts to ease up on him, Akihito sighs out. For all three days, his parents kept coming and tried to talk him out of staying with Asami. It became the same routine which got him even more annoyed. When the door opens, he starts to flip out, "Listen, I'm not leaving Asa . . . Asami." As he stares into those fierce golden orbs, his face turns red.

With a tilt of his head, Asami teases, "You learned your place, wild cat."

Glaring fiercely at the yakuza, Akihito yells, "YOU FUCKING PRICK! YOU . . . " Before he can finish his insults, demanding lips land on his. All thoughts of yelling leave his mind quickly and the only thing in his thoughts are of Asami. His inner voice screams out, _'Oh, gods, yes. Sex . . . Sex . . . Sex . . . '_

As his hand slides under the blanket to the younger man's groin, the yakuza smirks against those thin lips to feel his wild cat is more than ready for a round. When he pulls back from the kiss, he notices those hazel orbs in heat. Running his hand over the bulge, he asks in an amusing voice, "You couldn't wait for me to do this to?"

While shaking his head in denial, the photographer moans out, "Yes. Yes. Yes."

With his lips turning up into a smirk, Asami whispers, "Hush now, pet. We don't want to be interrupted." When he notices his lover unable to control his volume, he does the best thing and seals those lips with his own. As he explores every inch of the wet warmth, his hand strokes the younger man fast and rough. Swallowing up a scream from the photographer, he feels wet cum dripping over his hand. While pulling away, he whispers in Akihito's ear, "When you are in full health, then we will have the real fun." As he pulls his hand away, he grabs a few tissues and cleans his hand up quickly.

As he tries to calm his breathing down, Akihito pants out his question, "What . . . What abo . . . ut you?"

Before he can answer, Akihito's parents walk in. As he sits down in the chair, Asami notices the glare sent his way by Chikao. With a smirk, he taunts out, "You didn't think I would leave my pet alone. Pets need attention all the time."

While pulling the covers up even more, the photographer glares at the older man. As his parents look between them, he groans to himself, "I wish the bastard cleaned me up before they got here."

Fusa asks, "What have you two been doing? Akihito, your face is all red. Did this man try to harm you?"

Before the yakuza can straight out tell his parents what they were doing, Akihito replies in a high voice, "We were just talking!"

As his eyes show off amusement, Asami snorts out, "If that is what you call it. I was sure that was called . . . "

Akihito screams, "SHUT UP!"

Asami continues with his words, "I call it taming a wild animal." As a pillow is thrown his way, he blocks it before the object can hit him in the face by his fast reflexes.

While staring straight into a smirk that the yakuza enjoys giving him all the time, the photographer starts to go onto a rant, "You are such a damn asshole. What made me think of being with you!? I must have lost my mind! You old fucking pervert!"

Chikao clears his throat to get his son's attention, who turns and blushes even more. As he looks over at the other man, he asks, "What is he referring to?"

A woman's voice speaks up from behind them, "That they were having some fun in a hospital bed. Of all places, I would have thought this wouldn't be one of their kinks." As Yasuka walks into the room to notice the shell shocks on Fusa and Chikao's faces, she comments, "For goodness sake, Asami-sama, my Aki-chan is injured. Can't you wait?"

Asami taunts, "It was him who was moaning for more. I can't leave my pet in that kind of state. That would make me a cruel master."

As he pulls the blanket up over his head, Akihito mumbles, "Oh, just end me now. This is too much."

While chucking softly, Yasuka teases, "Oh, my baby brother is growing up. Doing naughty things in . . . "

Throwing his blankets off his head, Akihito yells, "I'm going to kill you, Yas! I swear!"

When she looks over at the older man who is now staring at her brother with lust clearly showing in his eyes, Yasuka asks, "How does this turn you on?" Leaning against the wall, she continues to speak, "That would just really annoy me. Yet, it turns you on even more."

As he swears that he feels the stream coming from him, the photographer stares shock at his sister. When he turns his head to see his lover with lust in those golden orbs, he gulps, "Oh, shit." Without realizing what he is saying, he reveals, "You just had to tell him. I'm never going to walk straight again."

As she holds her arm over her stomach, Yasuka laughs loudly. After laughing for five minutes straight, she wipes away the tears and chuckles out, "Aki-chan, don't tell me you don't enjoy the sex." Her brother's face turns even redder if that was possible. While walking to the door, she tells, "Have fun now, Aki-chan. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Turning to glance at the yakuza, she comments, "It should be fun to do business with you, Asami-sama. I have a few questions about running a business."

For some reason, the yakuza has a feeling it will only be to check on her brother. As he nods his head, he watches her walk out the door. His old friend found someone who could fight against even him. When he looks at the bed to notice his lover hiding under the blankets, he states, "They are releasing you in a week. You still got about a month or so to recover."

Akihito groans, "Don't remind me."

Standing up, Asami replies, "I still have work. I'll see you tonight, Akihito." While walking by Chikao, he mumbles, "Stop what you are trying to do. It is getting annoying."

After the business man leaves, Chikao clears his throat, "Son, he isn't a safe man. He is dangerous."

As he uncovers his head, Akihito shows off a small smile and mumbles, "And that what gains my attention." When his father's hand slams against the wall, he explains, "I love danger. Look at what field I got into. Even if my mind tells me to run far away from Asami, my heart races to be around such a dangerous man. I tried a normal safe relationship and all it did was drive me into depression." When his mother sits down and takes his hand into her own, he reveals, "Benito tried so hard to get me off my career like he didn't support it. Even if it's Asami taunting and teasing words about my career, it is his way of showing that he supports it and will be there for me when I need him."

Chikao asks, "What if he is the one who harms you?"

Finally having enough of this, the photographer retorts, "No matter who Asami is. What he does, I already know. I know the worst of him but I'm the only one who knows the best of him. He is both a cold and passionate man. Both sides, I dear the most."

His father remarks, "Because he brain washed you."

Turning his head to look out the window, Akihito speaks, "Maybe or maybe not. I had a chance to walk away, but instead I got closer. No matter what side Asami shows, my heart belongs to him. I love him more than my own life."

Outside the door, the yakuza leans against the wall and hears every word coming from the people inside. As he orders Jin to stand guard, he walks away. When he walks outside, he lights up a cigarette and notices Yasuka standing there. Without saying a word, he walks to the waiting car.

Before he steps inside the limo, Yasuka asks, "What will you do? Will you break him now that he has confessed his feelings for you?"

Standing in front of the open car door, Asami answers in a very cold tone, "What I do to Akihito is my business and no one else's. Love is a weakness."

As she watches him leave, Yasuka sighs out, "You still see that, Asami-sama. Maybe you should look how your tight hold on your turf has been affected by being close to Akihito." Of course, her words are on deaf ears. No one is there but her. When a car pulls up in front, a tall man walks out and opens the door.

Bowing his head, the guard asks, "Where to Yasuka-san?"

With one last look at the hospital, Yasuka answers, "Home."

Inside the hospital room, Akihito sighs for the fifth time. Still his parents refuse to see this has his true feelings. As he closes his eyes, he responds, "I'm not asking you to like my choose. Honestly it wouldn't matter. I'm a grown adult who can make my own choices. Asami is my choice and it isn't going to change."

Fusa mumbles, "We worry for you, Akihito. If we lost you . . . "

Akihito cuts her off, "Asami will do everything in his power to protect me. If I die, then it will be my fault not his." That ended all the discussion between him and his parents.

--

Two months gone by and Akihito walks around full of energy with his friends. When he turns the corner, he stops frozen to see Benito standing there. As Kou and Takato say their greetings to the man, the photographer smiles and asks, "Are you seeing anyone?"

Benito comments, "You are?"

With a deep sigh, the photographer responds, "I'm back with my old lover. Well sort of." Only a few more visits from Asami at the hospital and some visits from him when he got home. For over a month, he hasn't seen the older man. As he thoughts linger on the yakuza, he wonders if he did something wrong to get the other upset at him. They still had their little fighting matches when Asami visited him but nothing past that. When he could move, he developed the firm that he did for the yakuza. Maybe that is the reason his lover did the disappearing act again. It is possible these low class punks decided to attack Asami and his lover feels the need of staying away from him.

Benito shakes him out of his thoughts, "He left you to be with another lover?"

Those words can ring some truth but Akihito knows that Asami always came back to him. As he narrows his eyes at Benito, he snorts out, "You know nothing about Asami."

Akira walks over and coughs to get the kid's attention. When Akihito turns around quickly and ready to rant in panic, he sighs out, "Boss wants to see you now."

Handing over some of his things to Kou and Takato, the photographer asks, "Can you take that back to my place?"

Kou teases, "You going to get some."

Slapping his friend in the head, Akihito blushes. What is it with everyone teasing him on his sex life? After a full week of explaining to his friends that he was perfectly safe with Asami, they started asking about his sex life. It took almost a six pack, but he finally told them everything about his sex life even the kinkiest things he has done with the older man. While walking with Akira, he asks, "Is Asami all right? Nothing happened right?" Of course, he gains no answer. He didn't accept anything else. The yakuza summoned him and this time he has something to give to his lover. To his surprise, they arrive at the club. As he looks down at the jeans and a T-shirt, he mumbles, "Asami doesn't like me dressing like this in his club."

As amusement flow through his eyes quickly, Akira shrugs his shoulders and retorts tiredly, "Asami-sama ordered to bring you here. He is a busy man after all."

Flicking the bodyguard off, the photographer walks inside. When everyone turns to give him a look of disgust, he starts to feel uncomfortable. Couldn't his lover have him come in another way? As he follows Akira through the halls, he sighs in relief to see the older man's office. Within seconds, he is ushered inside. Looking straight at Asami, he thinks, "Wow, he calls me and he is still working. Stress must be high." After Akira leaves them alone, he snorts, "Don't even think about it, old man."

As he raises his head to look straight into those hazel orbs, Asami smirks and taunts, "I think you should be calling yourself old. At least I can keep going. Only one round and you are out unless I force some drugs on you."

While he feels his legs shake slightly, Akihito looks through his back. As he knows his lover with a questionable look on his face, he fishes out the brown folder. When he sets it down onto the desk, he puts his hand over it. With a smirk, he teases, "I'm sure you are curious what I have here. I'll make a deal for this information."

Deciding to have some amusement for a little while, Asami asks, "What kind of deal?"

Blinking his eyes, the photographer curses himself for not having a deal planned to make with the older man. It surprises him that Asami agreed to the deal so easily. Before he realizes what was happening, the folder is pulled away from him quickly. As he flops onto the seat with folded arms, he mutters angrily, "You cheated, bastard."

As he looks through the folder, Asami smirks even more. This will take down a rival quickly and it will let him go in with his own men to finish the rest. Looking up at the younger man, he purrs out, "I think you deserve a reward."

When he feels all the blood rush down to his groin, Akihito fights back, "I don't like your rewards. They are more like punishments."

Standing up to notice Akihito ready to bolt out of the office, the yakuza questions, "Why run when you know, I'll catch you?"

As he stands up quickly to knock over the chair, Akihito blurts out, "I know what I want for the deal."

With a tilt of his head, Asami asks, "And what would that be?"

Backing up while Asami steps toward him, the photographer asks, "Where were you for an entire month? You didn't see me at all."

As he places his hand onto the door to keep it shut, the yakuza taunts, "Did you miss your master?" When those hazel orbs show off a glare, he leans to the other's ear and whispers, "Taking care of business, my wild cat and finding you a better place to live."

Blinking the fireworks out of his eyes, Akihito screams, "FUCK YOU! I'M NOT LETTING YOU BUY ME A PLACE!"

With a glare sent at the younger man, Asami replies, "First, I will fuck you soon enough. It has been long enough for you to recover. Second, you will be moving one way or another." As those small hands go up to push him away, he pushes the wrists above the younger man's head. When he leans to Akihito's ear, he whispers deadly, "You are mine, Akihito." Before a rant can escape those thin lips, the yakuza kisses him hard and demanding. Without waiting long, the other melts with his hold and invites his tongue inside. As a battle begins, he feels his lover becoming hard by a mere kiss. When the kiss is broken, he runs one of his hands down to the groin. Grabbing the clothed cock, he asks in a teasing voice, "Already? Can't you have better control?"

Losing all sense once again, Akihito pushes his hips forward to gain more and moans, "Ohhhhhh."

As he teases the younger man, the yakuza asks, "Are you going to be good and move?" When his lover shakes his head in refusal, he grabs the cock tightly to have the other man whimper. Pushing his body against Akihito, he asks again near the ear, "Are you going to be a good boy and do as you are told? That means moving."

Unable to stop it, Akihito screams out, "YES!" When he feels the hand down his pants, he moans loudly. Even if the guards are outside the office, he has no plan to tell his demanding lover to stop. This is what he waited for since he left the hospital. When he feels the cold air hit against his lower body, he blinks his eyes. It would seem the yakuza has been waiting long enough.

Ripping the shirt up to gain the pale skin, Asami tugs at his tie. When he has it off, he ties the younger man's wrists together. As those long legs wrap around his waist, rubbing against him to gain more pleasure. Putting his fingers into that wet warm mouth, he orders, "Suck." While his lover does as commanded, he works at the hardened nipples.

As the fingers are pulled out, the photographer begs, "Please, please." He isn't even sure what he is begging for at this moment. Too much is running through his body to know what he wants. When two fingers enter him, he bangs his head against the door and moans out the yakuza's name. While those talent fingers work him over, he feels like he can cum just like this. As a hand squeezes his cock tightly, he whimpers, "No. No. No."

Unzipping his pants quickly, the yakuza realizes he isn't going to hold on for much longer. Always to make the other cum first. Though right this second, he wants to feel the tight warm around his cock. Using the door as a solid surface to hold onto, he pushes inside the tight opening hard and roughly. All that echoes within the office are the loud screams coming from his lover and skin slapping against each other.

While his head moves side to side, Akihito pleads, "Oh, gods, Asami! PLEASE!" As the large hand wraps around his red cock, he screams out his pleasure. Only this man can bring him to this state. No one can ever compare. When he cums, he shouts, "ASAMI!"

As the muscles tighten almost painfully around his groin, Asami cums inside after a few more thrusts. When the younger man's body collapses against his, he replies, "Get your stuff together. Tomorrow you will be moving." All he hears is a small grunt.

Outside the office, Yasuka hands over a large bill and mumbles, "Damn, I can't believe he could get Aki-chan to move."

With a smirk, Akira replies, "Boss has his ways."

As she sits on the desk, Yasuka retorts, "Yeah, sexing my poor innocent brother." Even with a smirk on her face, she tries to show off confused orbs.

Shaking his head, Akira stays silent. It was for two months with this woman around and he can't believe how much she reminds him of his boss.

--

As the following day, Akihito smirks to himself while sitting at a bar with Kou and Takato. When he looks at his watch, he giggles and thinks, "I'm sure Asami got there already."

Kou notices the look and asks, "What are you up to, Aki?"

Takato taunts, "Are you playing with your lover again?"

Drinking his beer, the photographer answers with a huge smirk, "You can say that."

At his apartment, Asami narrows his eyes at the place. Nothing is packed. In addition his lover is no where to be found in the small apartment. When he notices a note, he reads it to himself.

_Hey Old Bastard!_

_I'm not moving. No thank you! An old man like you can't handle me! _

_So screw yourself, Asami!_

With a smirk forming onto his face, the yakuza mumbles, "Oh, poor Akihito. When will you learn?" As he fishes out his phone, he presses some buttons and asks, "Where is he?"

Jin reports, "At the Tawi Bar with two of his friends."

Without responding, Asami hangs up and orders a few of his men, "Pack everything up." When he notices the cameras sitting there, he states coldly, "Be very careful with his toys. If one of those toys are harmed, then you will see true rage." Of course, he never tells them that it will be his pet's rage after them. As he walks out, he replies, "Take me to the Tawi Bar. I have a pet to drag out and punish."

Back at the bar, Akihito laughs with his friends. Finally he told them what happened and they gave him worried faces. As he leans back against the seat, he mumbles, "It will be another ten minutes before he gets here."

Takato asks slightly worried, "Will he harm you for this?"

Kou chuckles out, "More like some good hot sex."

With a wink, the photographer giggles out, "I'll won't be coming to the office party tomorrow for sure."

Takato questions, "How do you know it will be around ten minutes of him coming here?"

As he tilts his head to the window, Akihito explains, "Cause his goon was following me. Has been for the entire day." When ten minutes past, he hears everyone gasps and he smirks even more. Turning his head with false innocent eyes, he stands up in false rage and growls out, "You!" Pointing a finger at the older man, he yells, "I can't believe it! How . . . " A kiss seals the rest of his words and his face turns red. When he thrown over the strong shoulder, he hits the back and growls, "Put me down. Put me down. I can walk." As he looks at the stun faces of his friends, he puts his thumb up.

After a little making out in the back of the limo, Asami pushes the photographer out of the limo. When they enter a nice apartment building, he pulls the struggling lover up to the floor.

As he tossed inside, Akihito frowns not at being brought there but because the older man didn't do anything in the limo except him being forced to give the yakuza a blow job. While walking around the new apartment, he stops frozen in his tracks. When he walks inside, he yells in an excited voice, "Shit! This is so huge! I never had a dark room this big before!"

Leaning against the door flame, Asami smirks and teases, "Looks like my pet is excited in more than one way too."

While turning around, the photographer growls out, "Well, what did you accept? You teased me in the limo and then wouldn't let me have my relief." As he crosses his arms in front of his chest, he stomps by the older man. When he is pushed inside a large bedroom, he smirks mentally to know this dangerous man is his at the moment. All that are heard in the bedroom are his moans for more of the most powerful man in the underworld. After a few hours, he lays there watching the cold man sleep soundly. As he pushes the black hair out of Asami's face, Akihito lies his head on the well-tone chest. Even if he watches other lovers walk in and out of the older man's life, he knows that Asami will always return to him.

Notes: Well, here is the ending. It is a little fast pace but I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
